When I was your man
by Sophie Prince
Summary: "Talvez, o amor seja isso: entregar-se de corpo e alma para alguém sem pedir nada em troca, sequer uma resposta - seja ela positiva ou negativa - à todo o amor que você está disposto a dar para esta pessoa. O amor é isso: doer, e ainda assim, valer a pena cada segundo de dor, para dar um sorriso a mais para a pessoa que você ama."


**When I was your man - SSHG**

 **Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
** (Mesma cama, mas ela parece um pouco maior agora)

 **Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
** (Nossa música no rádio, mas ela não soa a mesma)

 **When our friends talk about you  
** (Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você)

 **All that it does is just tear me down  
** (Tudo que isso faz é me arruinar)

 **Cause my heart breaks a little  
** (Por que meu coração se quebra um pouco)

 **When I hear your name  
** (Quando eu ouço o seu nome)

 **And all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
** (E tudo soa apenas como ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)

A guerra havia acabado. Tudo ocorrera tudo como planejado: Dumbledore ressurgiu no meio do campo de batalha, o que comprovou minha inocência, e ajudou Harry a vencer você-sabe-quem. Eu cuidei para que todos da ordem ficassem bem e não se machucassem – mesmo que tenhamos perdido diversos membros, como Lupin, Tonks, Fred... -, mas fiz meu melhor, enquanto ajudava Harry e Voldemort, enganando-o até o último momento.

Eu estava pronto para morrer. Eu deveria morrer. Mas não morri. Dumbledore me protegeu da maldita cobra de Voldemort e isso impediu que ele me matasse. E então, vem a pergunta que ronda minha mente: por que eu deveria viver?

Eu havia feito tudo de errado nessa vida. Eu lutei em uma guerra que poderia não ter começado e eu ajudei o lado do mal por muito tempo – mais tempo do que deveria – e tive que perder alguém importante e especial para notar as besteiras que eu estava fazendo com o pouco de vida que ainda me restava. Passei anos vivendo na escuridão após a morte de Lily, e então, quando finalmente achei que tinha encontrado a luz por meio daquela intragável sabe-tudo, eu tive que deixa-la.

E o pior é: se eu tivesse apenas deixado-a, tudo seria melhor, eu poderia voltar atrás dela e lutar por uma chance, mesmo que ínfima, de ter o coração dela de volta, mas agora era impossível. Com a iminência da guerra, eu imaginei que a única coisa sensata a se fazer seria extrair todas as lembranças de nós dois dela. Ela não merecia conviver com a dor quando eu morresse, por que eu sabia que eu morreria. Não tinha como lutar pelos dois lados e sair vivo, sã e salvo, de uma guerra como a que eu enfrentei. Porém eu saí.

E agora, aqui estou eu, com um envelope vermelho e dourado em mãos, sendo convidado formalmente para o casamento do ano: Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley em sua inseparável e totalmente fiel união bruxa.

Eu havia perdido, novamente, porém, agora, a culpa era totalmente minha. Não poderia culpa-la. Ela sequer sabe que nos envolvemos e o quanto meu coração dói por saber que, em breve, ela pertenceria eternamente à outro. Hermione nunca poderia imaginar que meu coração seria dela para sempre, por que Hermione não sabia que eu havia um dia tido o coração dela, também.

Eu passei anos da minha vida trancafiado naquelas masmorras, mas nunca pensei que seria tão triste e nostálgico deitar-me em minha cama. Em cada local de meus aposentos havia um pedaço dela. Fosse uma roupa esquecida em alguma gaveta no meu armário, um livro sob a escrivaninha, uma escova de cabelo ou um pergaminho com um dos inúmeros trabalhos que ela fazia a noite, em meu quarto, apenas para passarmos mais tempo juntos.

Ninguém nunca soube do nosso relacionamento, era perigoso para ela que qualquer um soubesse. Haviam muitos sonserinos filhos de comensais em Hogwarts, prontos para darem notícias de tudo que acontecia dentro do castelo para seus pais, e eu não podia deixar que ela corresse o risco de ser capturada.

Foi difícil para ela, e para mim também, principalmente em relação ao meu plano com Dumbledore. Não pude contar à ela que ele estava vivo, e que tudo fora apenas uma encenação. Ela era amiga de Harry, e ele não sobreviveria sem ela por perto. Então, fiz o que tive que fazer: fiz que ela esquecesse todos os momentos que tivemos juntos e implantei quaisquer outras lembranças em sua cabeça, ela nunca se lembraria de mim, de forma alguma.

Ela não poderia, para o seu próprio bem, lembrar de um homem como eu. Ela não mereceria chorar minha morte quando eu morresse. Ela não merecia ser a única a se importar com um bastardo que só cometia erros.

E então, está ai por que eu penso que deveria ter morrido: se não posso mais ter minha irritante sabe-tudo grifinória comigo, nada faria sentido.

E dentro de um mês – um mísero e ridículo mês – eu não a teria mais pelo resto de minha vida...

 **Too young, too dumb to realize  
** (Jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber)

 **That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand  
** (Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores, e segurado sua mão)

 **Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance  
** (Deveria ter-lhe dado todas as minhas horas, quando eu tive a chance)

 **Take you to every party  
** (Levá-la para todas as festas)

 **Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
** (Por que tudo que você queria fazer era dançar)

 **Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing  
** (Mas agora meu amor está dançando, mas ela está dançando)

 **With another man  
** (Com outro homem)

Agora, pego-me pensando nos momentos que tivemos. Não podíamos sair muito juntos, mas nos aventuramos algumas vezes por bairros trouxas que ela gostava, e na maior parte das vezes, ficamos em meus aposentos, trabalhando, conversando, nos conhecendo.

É difícil lembrar ao certo como tudo havia começado. Não sei se foram as trocas de olhares, ou se foi o fato de termos que nos aproximar devido à ordem e à Dumbledore. Gostaria de entender, na verdade, como ela pôde interessar-se por alguém como eu.

Certa vez, ela me disse que fora pelo meu jeito. Ela sabia de tudo que eu tinha sofrido, e do quanto eu necessitava de amor e carinho, mas não permitia-me receber. Eram palavras dela, mas quando ela as disse, eu comecei a pensar no quão verossímil elas eram. Eu precisava de amor. Eu precisava de carinho. Eu não me permitia ter nenhum dos dois por que eu não merecia, mas segundo ela – minha doce menina que sempre enxergava o lado bom das pessoas – eu era a pessoa que ela conhecia que mais merecia receber amor.

Ela estava disposta a ter uma vida ao meu lado. Fugiríamos depois da guerra. Largaríamos o mundo bruxo e viveríamos juntos. Seria fácil, seria tranquilo, seria apenas nós dois em uma casa de praia em algum continente, bem longe de qualquer resquício de magia que pudesse existir perto de nós.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes de Dumbledore colocar seu plano em prática. Antes do Lord das Trevas atacar Hogwarts. Antes de eu ter virado o assassino que mais queriam colocar em Azkaban. Antes de tudo virar um caos e não existir mais tempo para o amor ou a esperança.

Minha única preocupação naquele campo de guerra era deixar Hermione viva. Protegi-a de tantos feitiços quanto pude, e só deixava de vigiá-la quando algum de seus amigos estavam por perto para cuidar dela. Por mais cabeças-ocas e sem discernimento fossem Potter e Weasley, eu sabia que eles nunca deixariam nada de mal acontecer à minha menina...

E agora, pergunto-me: chegou a hora de deixa-la, realmente? Eu havia apagado suas lembranças. Então, ela não teria como saber que eu sempre estive por perto, cuidando e observando-a de longe. Mas agora ela teria quem cuidasse dela além de mim, e talvez eu pudesse fazer o que deveria ter acontecido na guerra.

Levantei-me de minha cama e caminhei até a estante que ficava no corredor entre meus aposentos e a sala de aula. Lá estavam todas as poções que eu fazia para uso pessoal e da enfermaria, e dentre as poções de uso pessoal, guardada dentro de uma caixa muito bem escondida para nunca ser achada por engano, havia uma poção que eu preparada há muito tempo... Desde a morte de Lily, para ser mais exato, ela estava estocada naquela estante. E foi então que eu pensei que, finalmente, chegara a hora de usá-la.

 **My pride, my ego  
** (Meu orgulho, meu ego)

 **My needs and my selfish ways  
** (Minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta)

 **Caused a good strong woman like you  
** (Fizeram uma mulher boa e forte como você)

 **To walk out my life  
** (ir embora da minha vida)

 **Now I never, never get to clean up  
** (Agora eu nunca, nunca poderei consertar)

 **The mess I made  
** (A besteira que eu fiz)

 **And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
** (E isso me assombra todas as vezes que eu fecho meus isso)

 **It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
** (Isso tudo soa como ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...)

Chegava a ser irônico pensar que, novamente, eu estava com aquela poção na mão por estar sofrendo por um amor que nunca poderia acontecer. Talvez eu estivesse fadado a viver desse modo: com amores intensos e passageiros que ficariam marcados em minha vida por um longínquo período. Porém, nem depois da morte de Lily, aquele frasco de poção pareceu-me conter tanta verdade. Eu poderia ser feliz do outro lado. Eu poderia encontrar-me com Lily e cuidar da vida de minha Hermione, e quando ela morresse, depois de ter uma vida longa, próspera e extremamente feliz, eu poderia contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

Destampei o frasco e senti o cheiro forte impregnar o ambiente. Era um cheiro forte que lembrava-me morte. A cena poderia ser até cômica: o tão temido professor Severus Snape, mais conhecido como Morcego das Masmorras, entregando-se à morte como se ela fosse-lhe uma velha e adorada amiga.

Com o vidro ainda em minhas mãos, voltei ao meu quarto e sentei-me em minha cama, olhando fixamente para a poção em minhas mãos. Teria eu coragem de abandonar minha amada Hermione? Mesmo sabendo que ela estaria sendo cuidada por seus inseparáveis amigos, eu ainda me sentia no dever e na obrigação de cuidá-la. Ela era meu último resquício de sanidade quando tudo estava se perdendo e desmoronando perto de mim, e eu não poderia deixa-la. Não poderia abandoná-la à própria sorte em um mundo no qual ela estaria correndo constante perigo. Mesmo com a derrota de Lord Voldemort, muitos comensais ficaram fora de Azkaban, e eles procuram matar um a um os que lutaram contra seu mestre e não se renderam à vida que o crápula sem escrúpulos prometia aos seus servos.

O frasco, que até então ainda encontrava-se em minhas mãos, caiu com um baque surdo e forte no chão, estilhaçando-se pelo piso. Eu não poderia abandoná-la. Não agora. Não mais. Mesmo ela se casando com Ronald, eu não poderia deixa-la largada em um mundo em que eu não poderia socorrê-la quando ela precisasse.

 **Although it hurts  
** (Apesar de doer)

 **I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
** (Eu serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado)

 **Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
** (Oh, eu sei que provavelmente é muito tarde)

 **To try and apologize for my mistakes  
** (Para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros)

 **But I just want you to know  
** (Mas eu apenas quero que você saiba...)

 **I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
** (Eu espero que ele lhe compre flores, eu espero que ele segure sua mão)

 **Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
** (Dê-lhe todas as suas horas, pois ele tem a chance)

 **Take you to every party cause I remember  
** (Leve-a para todas as festas, pois eu me lembro)

 **How much you loved to dance  
** (O quanto você gostava de dançar)

 **Do all the things I should've done  
** (Faça todas as coisas que eu deveria ter feito)

 **When I was your man  
** (Quando eu era seu homem)

Eu viveria. Não para interromper sua vida, não para fazer com que ela voltasse para mim, e nem para esperar que um dia ela conseguisse se lembrar de tudo que passamos, mas eu viveria apenas para ela e por ela. Viveria para estar aqui quando ela precisasse – se precisasse – e estaria a disposição a todo momento da vida da minha pequena menina.

E a única coisa que eu lhe desejava era amor. Ela merecia. Merecia que Ronald pudesse ser um marido melhor do que eu seria. Merecia amor. Carinho. Felicidade. Fidelidade. Companheirismo. Merecia tudo que uma pessoa boa como ela merece. E eu esperava que o Weasley desse isso à ela. Eu esperava que ele fizesse minha menina extremamente feliz, para que ela sinta todo o amor e felicidade que ela me fez sentir.

Eu sempre seria de Hermione Granger, não importa quantos anos se passassem, quantos momentos ruins eu tivesse, quantas vezes eu quisesse me matar, eu sempre ficaria e aguentaria mais um dia por ela. Por que valia a pena receber notícias animadas de Dumbledore me contando o quão feliz ela está. Valia a pena toda a dor e sofrimento para saber que ela estava bem.

E então, eu finalmente entendi que o amor é isso: você dá a sua vida para alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa não saiba, para que ela seja feliz. E eu poderia dar minha vida por Hermione Granger quantas vezes fosse necessário. Eu poderia abdicar de minha felicidade a cada instante só para ver aquele brilho em seu olhar de novo, por que Hermione era isso para mim: um brilho que nunca se apagaria dentro de meu coração.


End file.
